A promise
by jammiedodgersandbowties
Summary: 'The universe is big my little one. It's vast and complicated and…ridiculous and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles, and… that's a theory. Nine hundred years, never seen one yet, but this would do me. You are a miracle, the stuff of legends, little man.' Clara is pregnant, to the Doctor's baby. Is a promise enough? 11/Clara.


Hello all, another story for you all!

* * *

Clara untucked her shirt out of her skirt, her stomach now visible. She ran her hands over her flat belly, her fingers making delicate circles around it. She took a deep breath in, then exhaled looking over at the pregnancy test on the edge of the sink. She was pregnant. She was pregnant to the Doctor's baby. She had read the two bars at least fifteen times to be precise, she had paced the bathroom back and forth at least ten times and now she stood across from the sink in disbelief.

The Doctor and her had been together twice now intimately, the first time they both agreed it was a mistake, and well, the second time, the second time was another chance of nature. Everybody deserved a second chance right? They were in love, neither of them could deny it. They both hadn't denied it after the second time. They were together now.

As Clara paced the bathroom for the last time the Doctor knocked on the door. "Clara." he whispered softly. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Clara's eyes shot up and she looked at the bathroom door, she had locked it earlier so he wouldn't disturb her but she had been in the bathroom for an awful long time now.

When she didn't reply the Doctor became worried, and knocked again, this time a little more loudly. "Clara." he said again.

She acted quickly. She grabbed the pregnancy test shoving it in her skirt pocket before unlocking the door and bumping into him when she opened it. She hadn't had time to process, as she bumped into him the pregnancy test fell right out onto the ground, facing upwards and she covered her face, a tear running down her cheek.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, looking rather confused. He looked at her, then looked down at the floor and picked up the pregnancy test, placing it in the palm of his hands. He then looked back up to Clara and saw that she was crying and shaking violently. He immediately dropped the pregnancy test and placed his arms tightly around her, holding her close.

"It's okay, oh Clara it's okay." he whispered gently to her, a humming of gentleness in his voice.

She sobbed for a few more minutes, making his shirt rather damp before pulling back. The Doctor wiped her tears away with his thumb before placing a firm kiss to her forehead.

"You're pregnant." he said, barely above a whisper. He moved his hands to her stomach now.

All she could do was nod. "Yes, I am." her words choked out, and she smiled weakly.

The Doctor smiled back. "A baby, we're having a baby."

"Is that okay?" she whispered, as if she was afraid of the answer that might be. She was.

The Doctor stuttered for words. "Yes- I mean no." he breathed in, then out. "Yes, we will make it work. This is my promise to you Clara." he almost pleaded. "We will make this work, I love you." his voice was shaky, but he meant all that he was saying.

She nodded. "Will we?" she asked. "I mean, how, how could we, could we ever make this work?" she asked. She was the one stuttering now.

"I don't know." the Doctor replied, lost for any other valid response. "I just know we can and we will." he promised her.

"I trust you Doctor, with everything." she alleged. "You know that."

He nodded. "I know." he told her.

"I love you." she replied.

"I know." he whispered and brought her into an embrace again, placing another firm kiss on her face, but this time to her temple.

"This is just another adventure, a domestic approach sure, but an adventure in all hindsight." the Doctor said croakily.

He was unsure, but so was she, but they both would make it work.

She pulled back and nodded, and he placed a small kiss to her lips then lent down and kissed her belly gently. "Besides, there is a little me growing inside of you, and that is a wonderful thing." he chuckled softly.

She giggled. "It might not be a little you, it might be a little me." she replied.

"That is wonderful too." the Doctor replied. "Whether Time Lord genius, or Clara Oswald for the win, Clara Oswin, we both win." he smiled brightly.

She giggled again, a bright smile on her face now too.

The Doctor kissed Clara's belly again gently before placing his hands on her, she placed hers over the top of his.

Out of all odds, it was almost impossible that the two were having a baby together. It was a miracle to be certain, there was no chance in that.

"The universe is big my little one." the Doctor said softly, still smiling. "It's vast and complicated and…ridiculous and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles, and… that's a theory. Nine hundred years, never seen one yet, but this would do me. You are a miracle, the stuff of legends, little man."

"Or girl."

"Or girl." the Doctor added, looking up at Clara who was looking back down at him, love and awe in her eyes. He reciprocated her.

* * *

I hope you all liked this! Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
